


Unfinished Business

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Frank Keane, Underworld (Once Upon a Time), Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumpelstiltskin defeated Pan, he wasn't resurrected from the dead by Belle and Neal. Belle discovered she was pregnant after his passing, and she has a daughter named Lucy. The events of Zelena play out in a similar fashion, and Belle and the others wind up in the Underworld to try and bring Neal back. Belle runs into her former lover while she's there, and she discovers his unfinished business is encouraging her to move on and learn to love again. Belle helps Rumpelstiltskin cross over, and they all return to Storybrooke. Belle decides it's in her best interest to travel and make a new start. She settles down in a quaint Oregon town where she meets the demure widower, Frank Keane, who resembles her former true love. Will Belle be able to unravel this mystery and open her heart to new love in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unfinished Business

A/AN: I decided to write this after I seen a prompt on Rumbelle Tumblr prompts. Enjoy dearies!

Belle French brushed the dead leaves absentmindedly off of his headstone. There wasn't a body in the ground, but she'd insisted on putting up the monument in his honor. He'd spared the town from Pan and having a memorial set up here in the cemetery brought her great comfort. She could come here whenever she felt like it and converse with him. It'd been two years since his passing and much had changed. After he'd died, Belle and the others found themselves back in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had sent Emma and Henry away to New York without their memories as Pan's curse rapidly descended upon them, sending them back to their homeland. She'd returned to his former dwelling. Avonlea didn't feel like home anymore, and she yearned for a place where she could be closer to her true love. The Dark Castle had a phantom essence about it, and sometimes she swore she could sense his presence in those abandoned halls. Neal had came to visit her a few times, failing miserably at coaxing her to come back with him to the Charmings' castle. He didn't feel good about her being out here in the middle of nowhere in isolation, but she didn't feel at home anywhere else. Neal would begrudgingly stay a few days and then he would be off again. Belle felt solace in the library amongst his spell books, and it was often where she spent most of her time.

As time passed in the Enchanted Forest, Belle began to notice her body was changing. She would have bouts of sickness in the morning, and her muscles would ache which would result in staying in bed all day. Belle soon came to realize that she was with child. She'd confided in Neal about her new discovery during one of his visits. Tears had welled in his eyes, and he'd clung to her for hours. He never left her side again after that day. When she was eight months pregnant, Regina's wicked half sister, Zelena had cursed them all back to Storybrooke. Zelena had a vendetta against her sister for growing up with everything, while she was left with nothing. Hook had gone after Emma who was living in New York and brought her back to Storybrooke after restoring her memories. Zelena wished to enact a time spell which would send her back in time to destroy Regina's happiness. She needed a child born out of true love as one of her ingredients, but she'd failed when she attempted to steal Snow and Charming's unborn child. Regina and Emma had combined their powers to banish the Wicked Witch.

Belle had given birth to her daughter shortly after, a chestnut haired beauty with her papa's soulful sable eyes. The first time she'd opened her eyes and peered into Belle's, she felt as if Rumpelstiltskin was staring back at her. She'd named their daughter Lucy Gold. Having a part of him to hold onto the rest of her life brought her great joy. She'd moved into his old Victorian with Neal who insisted on helping her care for his little sister. Neal was a typical doting older brother, and the family of three settled back into their mundane routines. Neal had insisted on reopening his father's shop while she managed the library.

Storybrooke returned to normalcy for an entire year, and the townsfolk grew accustomed to their peaceful existence. They were foolish for believing that it wouldn't cease. She and Neal had hidden his dagger in a concealed location, but corruption was unknowingly festering inside the heart of one of the residents. Neal and Emma had mended their relationship and had slowly fallen back in love. There was a certain pirate who couldn't make peace with the fact the savior hadn't chosen him instead. He'd tracked down the dagger's location and stolen the talisman. He'd only did it to taunt them, but the darkness longed for a new host and couldn't resist tethering itself to the nebulous pirate. Hook had no control as the new Dark One and had fatally killed Neal with a fiery blast of dark magic. Emma had stolen the dagger and struck him with it to keep him from hurting anyone else. The power had transferred to her as she sobbed helplessly over Neal's corpse. The fledgling Dark One had scoured the library for a way to bring back her true love and had discovered an ancient spell in one of Rumpelstiltskin's old tomes. The spell required the blood of the Dark One and an object of the deceased's. She waited for the group of heroes amongst the array of tombstones, her stomach already full of knots. Would she see him in the land of the undead? Would he even be there at all? All of these queries buzzed in her mind as she watched them enter the cemetery. Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina, and Robin all rushed to meet her. She stepped away from her beloved's grave, sauntering over to them.

"Let's do this," Emma huffed, holding out the dagger and Neal's ragged shawl he'd had since he was a child. Belle felt a surge of emotion course through her as she recounted the first time Rumpelstiltskin had showed it to her. He'd proudly draped it around his shoulders when he'd told her it was the only way he could leave Storybrooke to find his son without losing his memories. A tear trekked down her cheek as she held the hands of her companions. As Emma recited the spell, a dark smog engulfed them, transporting them to the Underworld.

"I'm coming for you Rumple," she vowed silently as the land of the living faded around them.

The Underworld was hauntingly similar to Storybrooke except it was a far more decayed version of it. All hope was lost in that place which meant no one saw the point in the upkeep of their properties. The living citizens of Storybrooke all decided to split up and look for Neal, but Belle had her own agenda in mind. She assumed since "Underbrooke" had its own version of Granny's and the library that his shop must also be lingering close by. Her breath hitched in her throat as her azure eyes made contact with the "Gold's Pawnshop" sign. Part of her wanted to bolt for the fear of what she might find on the other side. She held in a deep breath as she vowed to do the brave thing. She placed her delicate hand on the cool glass, pushing it open effortlessly. The familiar dinging of the shop bell resounded in her ears as she entered. His curtain of silver hair concealed his features as he tinkered with something behind the counter.

"I'm sorry but we're-" he halted mid-sentence as he met her gaze, the object in his hands carelessly clattering to the floor.

"Rumple?" she inquired, drinking in all of his features.

"Belle..." he supplied, his eyes full of disbelief as he took her all in.

"How are you here?" he questioned her as he made his way out from behind the counter.

"I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking," she laughed humorlessly, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. She sucked in a deep breath as he rushed to meet her, her heart shattering as she fell back into his familiar embrace.

"Oh, my darling, Belle. I can't believe you're really here," he sighed, relishing the feeling of carding his fingers through her thick chestnut tresses. She clenched her eyes shut, afraid she would awaken in their old room and realize this was nothing more than a cruel dream. She opened them, daring a glance up at him, relieved once she realized he hadn't vanished from her grasp like so many nights before.

"Well I am, and we have a daughter. Her names Lucy, and she has your eyes," she blurted out, taking a step back so that she could witness his reaction.

"We have a child? You became pregnant?" he remarked skeptically, grasping her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"Yes," she nodded affirmatively.

"Then why are you here in the Underworld and not back home in Storybrooke with our daughter? It doesn't make any sense, Belle," he retorted, leading her to the back of the shop. They sat down on the identical cot which was back home in his old shop.

She bit her lip worriedly, wondering how forthcoming she should be about their situation. Keeping secrets from Rumpelstiltskin had always proven to be futile, and she didn't want him to be angry with her when they'd just reconnected. She respired deeply before relaying the tale. "Neal and I hid your dagger back in Storybrooke, and Hook found it. He took the dagger, and the darkness tethered itself to him. He murdered Neal, and Emma managed to get his dagger and stab him with it. The darkness was passed on to her, and she found a way to the Underworld. We all came here to save Neal," she explained as she observed his face pale at her response.

"My son is dead?" he questioned her disbelievingly.

"Yes, Emma and the others have gone to look for him. They plan to make a deal with Hades to bring him back," she informed him. He respired deeply, pulling at the edges of his silver streaked hair frustratingly.

"The only way to escape the Underworld is to trade places with another living soul. If a person dies, it doesn't necessarily mean they're in the Underworld. The only people here are those who have unfinished business. A deceased soul can never go back to the living world unless a living soul agrees to switch places with them. You shouldn't even be here, Belle. As each minute passes, the probability of any of you returning to the land of the living lessens. I know a way out, but we'll have to act fast. I'll help you round up the others, and you can all return to Storybrooke," he illuminated, ready to run out the door until she grabbed his arm.

"Rumple, is that why I found you here? Do you have unfinished business inhibiting you from crossing over?" she inquired, tightening her grip on his arm.

He sighed, plopping back down on the cot beside her. "I've tried to cross over many times, but I've been unable to. For the longest time, I believed my unfinished business was Bae until I found this..." he supplied, standing up and sauntering towards a broken cabinet. He opened the door, procuring a replica of the exact talisman she kept with her at all times.

"It's my chipped cup," she observed as he cradled it delicately in his palms.

"Yes, it's you. I believed sacrificing myself for everyone would send me spiraling into a lake of fire or for some comical reason, I'd stumble into paradise by the skin of my teeth. Surprisingly, I ended up here. I'm not the Dark One anymore, and though I'm the king of loopholes, I can't seem to find my way out of this purgatory. Hades likes to toy with everyone and does everything in his power to keep anyone from leaving. Sometimes one of us will slip beneath his grasp and traipse into the light, but I haven't found a way out yet," he said, passing her the cup.

"Perhaps, I could help you find the light," she suggested, placing the cup back in his hands.

"Helping me is far too risky, Belle. You need to find the others and return home immediately," he cautioned, placing their cup back on the shelf.

"Hey, no one decides my fate but me," she retorted, pulling him forward by the lapels of his suit. A mischievous gleam flickered across her gaze as she drew him closer. Seeing her again was more than he could have hoped for but feeling her lips crash against his was an unexplained miracle. Her knees hit the back of the cot as she grabbed his tie, pulling him down with her.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," he protested, pressing himself against her lithe frame. She could feel his arousal pressing pleasantly against her thigh through his trousers.

"I've spent the last two years figuring out how to live without you, and I refuse to waste this precious moment the fates have gifted us with. I'm sure it'll take the others some time to track down Neal, if he's even here. I know it's selfish of me to ask you for one last time together, but I desperately need this, and I believe you do too," she remarked, pressing her forehead against his.

"You know I'd never deny you of anything, sweetheart," he whispered in his lilting brogue which drove her mad with desire.

"Make love to me, Rumpelstiltskin. Even if it's for the last time, I need to feel you inside of me," she commanded, coaxing him out of his suit jacket.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he growled huskily in her ear. They eagerly divested themselves of their clothing, both desperate for a lover's touch they never thought they'd feel again. Belle pretended she and Rumpelstiltskin were back home in Storybrooke making love in the back of his shop like they had so many times before. He'd turn the sign to closed on the front door, and they'd spend the rest of the evening wrapped up in each others arms. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized it wouldn't be like this ever again. She committed this sacred moment between them to memory as he moved within her core. Part of her yearned to stay like this forever with him, but she knew it couldn't be. Their daughter needed her and returning home without him was inevitable. He buried his head in her chestnut tresses as he made his release, moaning primaly as he rolled on the opposite side of the cot. She sighed despondently, his arms snaking themselves around her waist. The precious moment between them had been fleeting. She allotted herself the luxury of being wrapped in his loving embrace for a few more minutes. A blanket of silence settled over them even though there was a million things she longed to say.

"Belle, I love you so much," he confessed, pressing a warm kiss against her collarbone.

"I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin," she returned, turning over in his arms to gaze into his sable depths.

"I wish this didn't have to end." She bit her lip until she could taste the tang of iron on her tongue. Stifling back the onslaught of tears was futile as he stroked her face tenderly with his spinner's hands.

"Neither do I, but one day we'll be together again. I'm so grateful I was permitted to spend another moment like this with you, but now it's time to focus on the real reason you're here and get you back home," he responded, kissing her lips gently. Belle unenthusiastically allowed him to help her off of the cot to gather their garments. They both redressed themselves, and he took her hand, leading her out of the pawnshop. As luck would have it, they ran right smack into the others.

"What the heck is going on!?" Regina demanded, glowering at the pair.

"I sought out Rumple for help. He says he knows a way to get us home," Belle explained, clasping his hand tightly in her own.

"Neal isn't here," the savior sighed, full of melancholy.

"It appears my son didn't have any unfinished business, and I'd like to join him," Rumpelstiltskin supplied, turning back to Belle.

"Belle, there's a red vial of potion in the back of my shop. Pour the potion into our cup and then smash it on the ground. The pieces will generate a portal which will take you all home," he enlightened, framing her face delicately with his hands.

"Belle, promise me that you won't live out the rest of your days in isolation. Open your heart and allow yourself to love again. Lucy deserves a father, but unfortunately I can't be that man. Tell her our story someday and how much I love her. I don't know what I did to ever deserve your love, but I'm grateful you saw fit to love a beast. I love you my fairest maiden," he professed, pressing his lips against hers in a parting kiss. She closed her eyes, lingering in the moment. Once she opened them, she could find no evidence of him being there.

"Where did he go?" she questioned the group behind her.

"A bright light encircled him, and he vanished. He must have crossed over," Snow chimed in. She turned to her comrades teary eyed.

"We should get going then," she stated, leading them into the shop. Belle darted into the backroom, averting her gaze away from the cot she'd been writhing beneath him on just a few hours ago. She opened the cabinet to see the glowing red vial and their talisman. She had no idea how he knew this would get them home, but she had faith in their love and believed it would work. She uncorked the vial, pouring it precariously into the cup.

"This better work," Regina huffed as they all gathered in a circle. Belle held the cup high in the air before hurling it to the ground. The porcelain shattered into a thousand pieces, creating a portal just as he'd said. The five of them dove into the vortex, whisking them back to Storybrooke. They reemerged in the cemetery where Neal was waiting for them. Emma sprinted towards him, collapsing in his arms in a sobbing heap. Neal explained to them that Zeus had seen fit to give him another chance. Belle smiled brokenly at the couple as she remembered her beloved and what he'd told her. He wanted her to love again, but she knew she'd never love anyone as she had loved Rumpelstiltskin.

As time went on, Belle decided it was in her best interests to travel. She needed to get away from Storybrooke and all of the sorrow it symbolized. One morning she packed up all of her and Lucy's belongings and drove across the country in his brown Cadillac. She ended up settling in a small town in Oregon. She rented a modest apartment on the edge of town, and spent the next couple of weeks moving in before she decided to explore her new residence. She held Lucy's hand as they meandered down Main Street. The overwhelming aroma of fresh bread assaulted her nostrils, and she found herself halting in front of a local bakery. She scooped the tiny toddler into her arms, making her way inside the establishment. The bell dinged, signaling her entry. She gazed around, realizing she was the only person there. She walked up to the counter where a display case full of an array of fresh baked goods rested. She was so engrossed in the immaculate confections that she barely registered the other occupant who now stood behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" a hauntingly familiar voice inquired, arresting her attention. She fixated her gaze on the source, her breath hitching in her throat as she drunk in the wiry man with silver streaked hair that fell in disarray around his shoulders. His nose was slightly angled and his irises were an ocher hue. She stared at him a few moments, spellbound by the similarities between he and her true love, until Lucy began to fidget in her arms.

"How about a doughnut for your little girl?" he encouraged, smiling demurely at her.

"Oh, she would love that!" Belle chortled as she watched him procure a chocolate sprinkled doughnut from behind the display case. The toddler snatched the dessert enthusiastically from the baker's hands, shoving it in her tiny mouth.

"What do I owe you?" the beauty inquired, digging out an appropriate amount of change from her purse.

"It's on the house," he said, smiling fondly at them.

"Please let me pay you," she insisted, placing a crumpled pair of dollar bills on the counter.

"How about instead of paying me, you promise to come back tomorrow and try my famous chocolate truffles?" he asked, placing the bills back in her free hand.

"I would like that very much. What's your name?" Belle inquired to the mysterious stranger.

"Frank Keane," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

"Belle Gold. I'm new in town," she returned, grasping his hand in hers and giving it a firm shake.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Mrs. Gold, and I hope you enjoy what our little town has to offer," he said, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"I'm certain that I will," she answered, knowing deep down that this was the first day of the rest of her life.

A/AN: I'm not certain of how well I filled this prompt, but I hope it fulfilled your Rumbelle needs. For those of you unfamiliar with who Frank Keane is, he's the character played by Robert Carlyle in "Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School". I'm leaving the ending very open ended, but I'm sure you all know what happens :). I may add another part if I can find enough readers who want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished Business: Part Two

A/AN: Here is another part of "Unfinished Business" by popular request. Enjoy, dearies! I'm turning this story into a verse fic, so you'll be able to prompt me.

Frank gazed at the beautiful woman who left his bakery with her young daughter in tow. It'd been eight months since his wife had passed, and life had been a hellish blur for him. He spent the majority of his time at the bakery and little of it as possible at home. He'd work a late shift and go home to collapse on the sofa. He'd been unable to sleep in their bed because her memory lingered so strongly there. He wished he'd seen the signs of her looming depression before it was too late. Coming home to see her lifeless body floating in that bloody tub made him rethink his entire existence. Sometimes his subconscious would involuntarily conjure the image back up, and he would have to stop what he was doing to catch his breath. It was his fault for not spending enough with her. All he did was work, and blaming himself for her death was the only way he could cope with it.

Frank didn't have any friends or anyone he could share his misery with. He lived alone and buried himself in his work, so he didn't have to dwell on it so much. Customers would come and go throughout the day, but he never tried to make any real connection with them. Forging a relationship with anyone was pointless at this point in his life. He'd failed his first wife and another woman was bound to realize how useless he was if she stuck around long enough. His mind still wouldn't banish the chestnut haired beauty, and he supposed deep down he hoped she decided to show back up again tomorrow. He stalked to the back of the shop to prepare the chocolate truffles for her visit the upcoming day.

~X~

Belle grabbed she and Lucy some lunch from a local bistro and headed home to contemplate the current happenings of her day. It was silly to believe the man she'd just met was related to Rumpelstiltskin in any way. They had strikingly distinctive features. Who was she kidding? The man could have passed for his doppelganger! The fates had a sense of humor, that's for sure. She laid Lucy down for a nap and pulled out her cellphone. She had the itching desire to call Neal, but decided not to when she realized what she would be telling him. He'd tell her she was delusional and needed more sleep. She placed the device on the counter, opting to have a nap herself. She'd sort out this disarray of madness in the morning when her thoughts were more coherent. She crawled into bed with the snoozing two year old, falling asleep instantaneously. She awoke to the sound of her cellphone blaring a couple of hours later. She groaned, scooting out of bed, careful not to disturb the snoozing child. She clamored into the kitchen to grab the device off of the counter. She swiped her finger across the screen to answer it and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she inquired drowsily to the occupant on the other line.

"Hey, Belle! It's Neal. I just wanted to check up on you and Lucy Goosey! How's my little sister doing?" Neal probed. Belle ran her fingers through her tousled hair, wondering if she should disclose the secret burning on her tongue.

"Lucy is napping right now, and we're both fine. I ventured out today to explore the town. I hadn't been anywhere but the hardware and grocery store since we first moved in. I came across a local bakery. The owner was very nice and gave Lucy a free doughnut," she reported, leaving the part out where the vendor mirrored an exact replica of her late husband.

"That's great! I'm glad you're doing well. Things are exceptionally normal here for a change. I've learned not to get very comfortable with it since another crisis is bound to happen at any moment. Tell my Lucy Goosey that bubba misses her!" he remarked.

"I certainly will relay the message to her. How's Emma adjusting to the curse? Have you found a way to break it yet?" Belle queried, wondering how Neal's wife was coping with the soul crushing darkness.

"We've been researching ways to break it since true love's kiss can be unpredictable in this realm. I'll get back with you once I discover more about it. Is there anything you need me to send you that you may have forgotten back in Storybrooke?" Neal asked. A book from Rumpelstiltskin's collection popped in her mind at the mention of his offer.

"Um, there's a book in your father's collection titled, "The Plane of Alternate Realities". It would be great if you could send it to me," she answered as her mind conjured up an image of Frank Keane.

"Will do. I'll send you a text once I ship it," he replied, unperturbed by her unusual request. Neal was accustomed to her unique literary tastes, and she was thankful he hadn't pressed her about why she needed the tome. She wasn't exactly sure herself as she bid her stepson goodbye and plopped down on the loveseat. All she knew was Frank Keane was an enigma, a puzzle she must unravel to sate her curiosity. She needed to get closer to him and find out if there was a connection between he and her beloved. The universe was trifling with her. She was certain of it. She rubbed her aching temples, deciding it was best to turn in for the evening. It was only half past eight, but Belle hadn't felt this exhausted in ages. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she tumbled back into blissful slumber.

~X~

She awoke the following morning a quarter past six. Lucy was still sound asleep beside her. Belle gave out a loud yawn before crawling out of bed. It was the perfect opportunity to make coffee and have a hot refreshing shower before Lucy arose for the day. Belle headed for the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes. She discarded her nightclothes and turned on the faucet. She stepped under the tepid water and grabbed her loofah, lathering up her body with soap. She rinsed off and plucked her favorite mango infused shampoo out of the shower caddy and dumped a glob of it in her hair. She massaged the suds through her tresses before washing it out. She grabbed her plush towel off the shower rod and proceeded to dry off her damp body. Belle squeezed out the excess water in her hair, stepping out of the tub. She donned on her undergarments, a pair of dark jeans, and a white button down blouse. She put her hair up in a messy updo when she heard Lucy wailing in the other room. She grabbed her favorite tube of rouge lipstick and smeared on a bit, hoping a pop of color would sharpen the distinctive hue of her azure irises. She traipsed out of the bathroom and scooped her daughter into her arms. Lucy's tears halted as soon as her sable eyes made contact with her mother.

"Mama, pretty!" the two year old giggled as she pointed to Belle's red lipstick.

"You really think your mom's pretty Lucy Goosey?" Belle chortled, batting her eyelashes playfully at the toddler.

"Uh huh!" she giggled, bouncing up and down in the beauty's lap.

"What would you like to do today, my angel?" she crooned, ruffling her daughter's matted curls affectionately.

"Um, ice cream! The park!" she announced exuberantly.

"All right...How about we stop by Mr. Keane's bakery first though? He promised us a treat," Belle suggested. The toddler nodded agreeably, bouncing out of her mother's arms to retrieve her favorite checkered pink romper.

"How about a bath first?" Belle chuckled, hoisting her hyper mini me into her arms.

"No! Bath!" Lucy objected, squirming in Belle's arms.

"Then no ice cream," she warned, casting her a motherly glance.

The cherub faced girl sighed. "I guess me have a bath then," she relented. Belle kissed her cheek gently.

"That's my good girl," she returned, taking her into the bathroom to clean her up.

~X~

Belle practically skipped to the bakery at half past eight. Her heart hammered in her chest, full of exhilaration for what this day held for her. She bit her lip worriedly as she halted in front of the establishment. She respired deeply, pushing open the double glass doors. Frank stood behind the counter, bagging a scone for a woman in a business suit, undoubtedly headed to work.

"Thank you, Mr. Keane," the woman replied nonchalantly, plucking the bag from his hand.

"You're quite welcome, Mrs. Beecham," he returned as she turned around to leave. She gave Belle and Lucy a formal nod before heading out the door.

"Mrs. Gold, you came back," he remarked astonishingly, wiping his flour caked hands on his apron.

"Wouldn't the promise of chocolate entice any woman?" she chuckled, a mischievous gleam flickering across her gaze.

"I suppose so. Why don't you come to the back?" he smiled, gesturing his hand to to the backroom of the bakery. A wave of nostalgia swept over her as she compliantly followed him. She remembered walking to the back of Rumplestiltskin's shop many a time. She swallowed hard, dispelling the images of him tangling his fingers through her hair and kissing her senselessly. It was ridiculous to dwell on thoughts of her deceased husband when she was with another man, no matter how much their appearances favored.

"I kept the truffles in the back because they tend to sell out quickly, and I wasn't sure when you would arrive, Mrs. Gold," he remarked shyly, pointing to a tray filled with an array of fresh truffles.

"Belle," she corrected, giving him a serene smile.

"Pardon?" he blinked questionably at her.

"Call me Belle. May I have one?" she chortled musically, and he swore it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Help yourself to as many as you'd like," he stammered nervously. He felt like a bloody idiot for not catching on to her meaning the first time. Her name was Belle for crying out loud! He'd practically sang it the entire way home the night before. He observed the beauty pick up a chocolate truffle rolled in cocoa powder. A look of pleasure crossed her features as she bit into the candy. She closed her eyes as she savored the explosion of flavor which filled her mouth.

"Do you like it?" he inquired.

"It's the most divine thing I've ever eaten, Mr. Keane. Can you bag up five for me?" she grinned as her daughter watched the two adults curiously.

"Most certainty, missus, I mean, Belle," he corrected himself, becoming tongue tied with the misuse of monikers.

"Thank you very much," she returned as he handed her a brown sack. She picked out a white chocolate, dark chocolate, strawberry cream filled, caramel, and milk chocolate truffle to bring home with her.

"That looks like enough," she simply stated as they walked back to the front of the shop. She plopped her purse down on the counter as he rung up her total.

"How much do I owe you?" she inquired, pulling out her blue leather wallet.

"Eight-fifty," he responded as she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Those truffles are worth far more than a dollar seventy a piece. It was the most delectable pieces of confection I've ever put in my mouth," she countered, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Belle I-" he protested, attempting to push the money back in her hand. His breath hitched in his throat as she covered his hand with hers, beaming brilliantly at him. It'd been so long since anyone had touched him so candidly.

"Keep the change, Mr. Keane," she commanded, glancing softly at him with her dazzling sapphire irises for a few fleeting seconds. His tongue turned to lead in his mouth, permitting him from responding as she clasped her daughter's hand tightly in her own and left the establishment. The dinging of the bell shattered the spell she'd placed upon him. She was gone, and he had to get back to his daily mundane routines. He hummed softly to himself, his heart feeling lighter than it had in months.

This is Unbetaed, and I apologize for any mistakes. if you want more then you have to prompt. If you don't prompt me, then I can't write any new chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/AN: Onceuponadearie69 prompted Frank and Belle confiding in each other about their widowhood.

Unfinished Business Part Three

 

Frank stared forlornly at the glass doors of the bakery, secretly wishing the beautiful Mrs. Gold would come traipsing through them. It'd been almost a week since he'd saw her. He wasn't sure why he thought she should visit him every day. She'd just been passing through the first time and probably had lots of responsibilities to attend to which didn't include visiting a lonely baker. He sighed despondently, thinking of closing up early and going home to down a few beers. Business was slow, and he didn't believe anyone would be stopping by in the next half hour. The setting sun cast dusky shadows on the sidewalk as he flipped the open sign to closed a quarter passed six. He pulled out his ring of keys, placing a small golden one in the lock and turning it. He was about to walk the three blocks home when he heard her musical voice behind him. His heart hammered in his chest when he heard her call his name.

"Mr. Keane!" she called out. He turned around to see her prancing towards him in a white collared shirt tucked professionally in her gray pencil skirt. He was amazed how fast she could run in her suede pumps which highlighted her shapely legs. He tore his eyes away from them, locking his gaze with her twin sapphire irises. He noted her little one wasn't with her.

"What are you doing out so late, Belle?" he inquired, relishing the way her name tasted on his tongue.

"Late? It isn't even six-thirty yet, Mr. Keane," she chortled, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"I suppose it isn't," he returned, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He felt like a bumbling idiot in her presence.

"I just got back from a job interview. I saw an ad in the paper for a head librarian's position. It pays a decent salary, and I need some income if I plan to stay here. My first day is Monday. I found an excellent sitter for Lucy so that's all taken care of," she explained, biting her lip nervously.

Frank wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he wasn't about to let her out of his sight when he had no idea when he'd see her again. "I hope I'm not imposing, but there's a diner around the corner. I haven't eaten since lunch, and I was wondering if you might like to join me?" he stated invitingly.

"I'd love to," she consented, and he looked at her as if she'd grown two heads when she gave him her answer.

"Are you certain? You don't have to feel obligated or anything," he assured her, hoping he hadn't pressured her.

"I don't have anything else going on. I told the sitter I'd be home at nine. I adore my daughter, but it's nice to take a break, " she remarked, smiling demurely at him.

"Alright, well it's just around the corner," he replied anxiously. They walked parallel from each other down the sidewalk until they reached the diner. He held the door open for her to enter first. She sauntered inside, settling in a booth near the window. He followed suit, sliding into the seat adjacent of her.

"This reminds me of the diner back home where I'm from," she commented as she picked up a menu to thumb through.

"And where would home be?" he inquired curiously, picking up his menu to do the same. He'd wondered where the beauty originated from since the first moment she appeared in his shop. It was almost as if she'd stepped out of a dream as he admired her from across the table.

"I hail from a small town in Maine known as Storybrooke," she simply stated, placing her menu back down on the table as a waitress stopped by to take their orders. She ordered a hamburger, fries, and a glass of iced tea. He opted for a bowl of tomato soup, grilled cheese with black coffee. He hadn't eaten out much since Scarlet had passed away. His meals mainly consisted of microwavable dinners and cheap beer. He didn't see the purpose of cooking a full course meal for himself when there was no one to share it with.

"Maine is quite the distance from here. What made you decide to leave?" he pressed, taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee their waitress had brought him. Melancholy flickered across her gaze, and he felt bad for prying. It wasn't any of his business why she'd left. He was about to apologize profusely when she answered.

She absentmindedly fingered the discarded straw paper on the table as she spoke."My husband passed away suddenly three years ago, and I wanted a fresh start. It's always been in my heart to travel. I tried a few other places before I ended up in Oregon but none of them felt right. I haven't even been here a month but it already feels like home," she supplied, a small smile blooming to her lips.

His heart clenched in his chest as she relayed the tale to him. "My condolences, Belle. My wife passed away eight months ago too," he sighed, concealing the details of her suicide.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Keane," she replied, clasping her hand in his from across the table. His heart fluttered in his chest from the innocent contact.

"As am I," he responded, reluctantly squeezing her hand and taking another drink of his brew. The tranquil moment was interrupted when their waitress returned with their orders. He was about to inquire about her hobbies and interests when her cellphone rang.

I'm so sorry, but it's the babysitter. I have to take it," she apologized as she placed the phone to her ear. Her countenance turned from serene to stressed as she ended the call.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short. The babysitter said Lucy is running a fever, and I really should get home," she groaned, rubbing her temples irritatedly.

"It's no problem, Belle. Go home and take care of your wee one. I'll have our waitress box up your food, and you can eat it later," he returned, raising his hand to signal their waitress over.

"Thank you for being understanding, and I really would like to do this again sometime if you're up for it," she said, pulling an ink pen from her purse, eloquently scrawling her digits across a napkin.

"Here's my number if you ever want to do this again," she blushed, pressing the napkin into his hands.

"I would love to," he complied, flummoxed by his good fortune.

"Goodnight, Mr. Keane. Take care and thanks for dinner!" Belle exclaimed, grabbing her carryout box and flouncing out of the diner. He placed the napkin securely in his pocket. Later he would go home and stare at it for hours in disbelief, branding the numbers permanently in his brain. The fates sure had a curious sense of humor, he thought.

A/AN: I know it was short, but I plan on some of these being longer than others. They'll range from 1-3k.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfinished Business: Part Four

A/AN: It's been months since I've updated this fic, and I was suddenly inspired to do so. Enjoy, Dearies, though I'm not sure if I'll be updating regularly or not.

It was three days before Frank mustered up the courage to call Belle. He carded his fingers through his hair timorously as he dialed her number on his outdated flip phone. He nearly hung up as it rang a fourth time without a response.

"Hello?" his heart somersaulted when he heard her musical accent filling his ears.

"Belle, it's Frank. I just thought I would call you and see if you were free this Saturday? I was thinking about what you said before, about getting together again, and I was wondering if you'd allow me to take you on a proper date this time," he stammered, biting his lip nervously as he awaited her response.

"I would love too! Just let me see if I can arrange something with the sitter, and I'll get back with you!" she returned exuberantly.

"Of course, just call me back and let me know, and I'll see about making some arrangements," he returned, his heart flooding with relief as she agreed to his invitation.

"I certainly will. I hope you have a wonderful day, Mr. Keane, and thank you for calling!" she supplied before ending the call. She called him back at seven that night to confirm her availability. Frank could dwell on nothing else the rest of the week as he excitedly awaited their date that Saturday, which arrived expediently.

Frank sauntered up the steps to the door of the apartment number she'd given him. He knocked hesitantly, his palms damp with perspiration. It had been ages since he'd gone out with anyone. Scarlet had been the sole woman he'd dated. They'd been high school sweethearts and had wed shortly after graduating. Frank had skipped college and continued to work at his family's bakery. Ownership had been transferred to him after his father's passing. He'd buried himself in his work, naively ignoring Scarlet and her health. She'd been depressed for years, but she'd cleverly concealed it from him. If he'd saw the signs in the beginning, perhaps she would still be here. He was pulled from his disarray of thoughts as the door opened to reveal, Belle French, wearing a shimmering cobalt halter dress, with heels to match.

"I hope I'm not dressed too formally, but you said we were dining at an upscale establishment this evening, and I wanted to be safe when it came to my choice of attire," she laughed nervously, the apples of her cheeks glowing.

He gaped at her shapely legs and the way the dress accented her immaculate curves. "You look lovely, Belle, and your attire is well suited for the evening," he complimented, fumbling over his words.

"Thank you, Frank. You're looking dapper yourself," she winked, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you," he blushed, glancing down at his navy suit and pinstriped tie. Belle's breath hitched in her throat at the striking resemblance of he and Rumple. As they walked towards his black Pontiac, all she could think about was her deceased lover. Perhaps agreeing to go out with him hadn't been in her best interests.

"Here you are," he smiled gentlemanly, holding the car door open for her.

"Thank you," she flashed her pearly whites at him as she settled into the passenger side. He was a kind man, and she still wanted to see how the night progressed before she made any hasty judgments about him.

The car door shut behind him, and she realized they were pulling out of her apartment complex. "So, where are we dining this afternoon?" she inquired, daring a glance at him.

"There's a quaint little Italian restaurant about half an hour outside of town. I've been meaning to try it out for sometime now, but I've had no one to accompany me, and I found it pointless to go alone," he chuckled dryly.

"Well, I'm glad you asked me," she reassured him and herself.

"Me too," he smiled gently as they sped away from the city limits. The car ride was filled with conversation about how the bakery was fairing and how her new position at the library had taken off. There were deeper subjects she'd rather have delved into, but now wasn't the time since they were just becoming acquainted.

There were things she was certain she'd never be able to discuss with him such as hailing from a realm of fairy tales. There would be a white jacket with her name on it, if anyone ever caught wind of it. Sometimes she wondered if relocating had been a huge mistake. Blending in with the commoners seemed futile once she realized who she truly was, a glamorized Disney Princess at best. Her thoughts of self-loathing vanished once they pulled into the parking lot. Thousands of white stringed lights were draped across the edge of the awning, glittering ethereally within the moonlight.

"How enchanting," she marveled at the display as he assisted her out of the vehicle.

"May I?" he inquired, reaching for her hand.

"You may," she obliged, clasping his hand as they continued towards the establishment. His hand felt so naturally in hers, she thought as they entered the building. They approached a woman standing behind a podium checking people's names off of a long list of reservations.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick Italian accent.

"Yes, the name is under Keane," Frank supplied.

The woman nodded in confirmation. "Antonio will escort you to your table," she replied, gesturing towards a taller Italian man adorned in a three piece suit who smelled heavily of expensive cologne.

"Right, this way," he commanded, leading them to the back of the establishment and outside onto a patio with a solitary table overlooking a vast lake. "I'll be back with a complimentary bottle of our special house wine soon and a couple of menus," their waiter remarked, disappearing back inside the venue.

"Frank, what is all of this?" Belle questioned him as she gazed at the lake which glittered under the moonlight. More of the white stringed lights surrounded them.

"When I made the reservation, they asked if I'd like any special arrangements, and when they told me they had a private table with a lakeside view, I couldn't resist," he chortled, pulling out her chair for her to sit.

"It's all so beautiful, but you didn't have to bring me to a five star establishment," she joked as he took the seat adjacent from her.

"I didn't, but I wanted to," he returned.

"This place is so enchanting. It reminds me of a place from my childhood," she voiced aloud without thinking as she reminisced about the ocean which bordered Avonlea. She recounted her balcony view of the expansive body of water, and how she'd always yearned to know about the lands which resided on the other side.

"And, what place would that be?" he quizzed, leaning forward in his seat, giving her his full attention.

"Just an overlook in Maine from my former residence. It sported an excellent ocean view behind the property," she fibbed, realizing she was going to have to be more guarded when it came to her true origins.

Before he could question her further, the waiter had returned with their menus, accompanied by a bottle of white wine. He uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass flute full of the bubbly liquid. Belle was thankful for the obstruction. She preoccupied herself by thumbing through the menu which was filled with expensive entrees. She decided to order a house salad, because she didn't wish to burden Frank with an enormous bill.

After he'd returned and placed their orders, an uncomfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere. As they wordlessly ate their cuisine, an idea struck her. She didn't wish to ignore him, but she was having trouble finding the words, and so was he as far as she could tell.

"It's so pleasant out here tonight. Frank, would you care to dance?" she encouraged, standing to her feet. His days spent in Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School interrupted his cognition. Dancing was something he was definitely up for, but he hadn't had a partner in ages, and the school had shut down some years ago.

"Would you believe me if I told you I once took ball room dance classes?" he replied, catching her by surprise.

"I'd say just about anything is possible," she grinned as she stood to her feet. He bowed gentlemanly, proffering her his hand. She sheepishly took it as he led her away from the table. Her azure irises glittered beneath the moonlight, stealing his breath away as he placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth contentedly underneath the moonlight.

"It's too bad there's not enough room out here for a proper dance," he commented as she laid her head on his shoulder, arresting his heart beat.

"One day we'll have a proper dance, but for now, let's just enjoy the moment, Frank," she supplied, relishing the feeling of the security of his arms embracing her. Her close proximity warmed his heart and so did her declaration of there being another dance which entailed she wished to see him again.

"I certainly look forward to it then," he answered, as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Time is one thing I seem to have an abundance of," she chuckled as she recounted being frozen in time for twenty-eight years, no thanks to Regina's curse. He appeared slightly older than her, but truthfully, she was probably old enough to be his mother.

"Don't you need to be home soon on account of Lucy?" he inquired, inwardly dreading this night ever ending.

Belle shook her head in response. "I paid the babysitter well enough, and she agreed to watch her all night," she supplied.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go then?" he inquired, swallowing back the nervous lump in his throat at her admittance. Was her intention to spend the night with him? He wasn't sure if he was ready to take their relationship to the next level as comfortable as he was becoming with her.

"How about the bakery? I'd love for you to show me how you make those delicious truffles," she grinned cheekily, eliciting a hearty chuckle from his throat.

"Most certainly," he agreed, the knot in his chest loosening once he realized those weren't her intentions at all. Spending the night with Belle had crossed his mind, and he wasn't impartial to it, but the timing wasn't right. But as she had stated, they had an abundance of time to spend getting to know one another, and he wasn't in any hurry to rush things along. Basking in her radiance was enough for now, and he hoped she continued to bring life back to his withered soul.

A/AN: The next chapter will be about them spending time in the bakery making truffles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/AN: Frank and Belle make truffles, and there might be a bit of kissing involved. ;)

The street was dark except for the dimly lit street lights. Frank parked his Pontiac at the edge of the curb closest to the bakery. He sauntered to Belle's side, opening the door for her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Keane," Belle beamed, flashing him her pearly whites which made his heart flutter in response.

He proffered her his hand, which she took. He relished the feeling of her supple hand against his weathered skin as he made his way to the door. He pulled a ring of keys from his suit pocket, fumbling with the lock. He pushed the door open. The bell resounded above their heads, signaling their entry.

"Stay here, and I'll go get the lights," he instructed, momentarily releasing her hand. Belle clasped her hands at her waist as she awaited his return. She blinked as the bakery was suddenly illuminated. The light blindsided her from being in the darkened vehicle. Belle's heels clacked against the tile as she traipsed to the back of the shop where Frank awaited her. A wave of nostalgia assaulted her as she recounted the times she'd walked to the back of Rumple's shop so many times in years' past.

"Sorry I didn't return. I noticed I'm nearly out of chocolate icing, and I ventured to the supply closet to see if I had any left," he retorted.

A wave of boldness erupted through her as she approached him. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat nervously as she cupped his face in her hands. She closed her eyes as she drew him closer. His breath hitched in his throat when their lips met, so soft and warm, and as exactly as he'd imagined they'd be. The kiss was brief, only lasting a few seconds, but he'd commit it to memory for years to come.

"Wow! What was that?" he stammered in surprise.

"I've been dreaming all day about what it'd be like to kiss you." She smiled demurely as he tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

He wet his lips nervously. "Would you still like to make those truffles?"

"Yes," she beamed, blinding him with her radiance. She had an otherworldly aura about her, and he often wondered if she were even from this plane of existence.

"What kind of truffles would you like to make?" he inquired, rummaging through his array of ingredients.

"Chocolate," she simply stated, licking her lips as she imagined the explosive flavor on her tongue.

"Ahh! That's my best seller. We'll make a batch, and then you can tell me how you like them," he stuttered, and Belle thought he was unbelievably adorable whenever he was nervous.

"What's the first step?" she inquired, coming to stand beside him.

"Do you care to slice up this baking chocolate for me?" Frank inquired, handing her the bar.

"Of course. Do you have a knife?" Belle asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"There's one right beside the cutting board over there," he supplied, pointing her in the right direction. Belle sat the chocolatey bar down and began to slice it thinly, while Frank busied himself with measuring the other ingredients.

"We should melt the chocolate," he replied, daringly placing his hands on her hips, while resting his head on her shoulder.

She shuddered at his close proximity. "Do you have a saucepan?" she inquired, glancing up at him.

"That I do," he rumbled in his thick brogue as he planted a warm kiss on her nape. Her toes curled from the contact as a delightful shiver ran up her spine. He left her in wanting when he left to retrieve the pan.

"Care to place those slices in the pan?" he asked, gesturing to the thinly sliced strips of chocolate. Belle nodded, compliantly dumping the contents in the pan. Frank placed it on the stove on low heat.

"What now?" She asked as he stirred in the butter and whipping cream into the melting substance.

"We'll need to refrigerate them for around fifteen minutes once everything is properly melted, but check them every five to make sure the shape is holding," he explained.

"How should we busy ourselves while we wait?" she purred, tugging on his pinstripe tie.

He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat as her warm breath ghosted over his lips. Her lips seared his in a hungry kiss, the truffles momentarily forgotten as they lost themselves within each others' touch, two lonely souls drifting through life who'd been granted another chance at love.

They pulled away, their lungs pleading for oxygen. He trailed his index finger down her jawline gently. "Who are you truly, Mrs. Gold?" he asked. She longed to bar her heart and push him away forever, but she was tired of being lonely and pretending to be strong. Baring her soul to this kind and gentle man was what her heart yearned to do, but she couldn't. He would never believe her.

"I'm afraid I'm just a woman trying to make life better for myself and my daughter," she answered in an almost whisper.

"No," he shook his head. "You're so much more than that, my dear," he reverberated, drowning himself in her azure depths, and she yearned to ask him what he meant by that until the smell of burning chocolate infiltrated the atmosphere.

"Oh my!" he gasped, wrenching himself away from her to pull the bubbling pan from the stove. He threw it in the sink, sighing despondently.

"I'm afraid it isn't salvageable," he stammered, his gaze downcast in humiliation.

"It's alright. We can make more another time. How about that dance?" she suggested, proffering him her hand. He took it, and they slow danced through the remainder of the night until their feet ached, and Belle had to return home, but things were changing. As he dropped her off early that morning, Frank knew his days as a lonely bachelor were numbered, all because a bookish girl waltzed into his life and believed he was worth knowing.

A/AN: This one was short (sorry). In the next installment, Belle has an emergency and can't find a sitter, so she calls Frank, and he comes to her aid.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfinished Business: Part Six

A/AN: One more chapter after this! I've decided to wind it up.

It'd been nearly six months since he and Belle Gold had begun steadily dating. They'd fallen into a comfortable routine: He would come over every Monday night after work and cook for she and Lucy, and on Fridays, they went out. Sometimes they would bring Lucy along, but often times, she would stay with a sitter. It was a Monday night, and Frank expected to close up and head over to Belle's. His phone had rang a half and hour before closing. He smiled, noting it was her. She was the only one who usually called, except a few regular customers who occasionally requested a catering order.

"Hello, Belle," he answered, a wide smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, Frank, can you do me a huge favor? I've got to stay over at the library tonight. The mayor is coming by tomorrow to inspect the place for remodeling, and I want to make sure everything is in tiptop shape. Lucy's sitter has a night class and needs to leave by seven thirty. Do you care to watch her a couple of hours for me?" Belle explained, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'd be elated to watch her. You don't have to ask me twice," he complied, moving his polishing rag over the display case absentmindedly.

"Thank heavens! I promise I'll make it up to you," she reassured him, her tone more relaxed.

"There's no need, darling. I've got this," he answered coolly, putting her fears at ease as he flipped the open sign to closed. He would head over to her apartment early to relieve the sitter, just to show her how committed he was to their relationship.

"Great! Um, you can keep Lucy busy by popping in a move. Her bedtime is at eight-thirty, as you know. She shouldn't be too much of a handful," Belle replied worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be a doll. Now, stop worrying! Finish up at work, so I can spend a little time with you when you arrive home," he remarked, imagining them cuddled up on the couch. He would treat to her a foot massage and one of his chocolate truffles she was so fond of.

"I'll see you soon. Take care and call me if you need me," she reverberated. He heard the dial tone, and he realized she'd already hung up. He grabbed his keys, locking up early for the night. The ride to her apartment took his less than five minutes. When he arrived, the sitter was thankful to be able to leave early.

Lucy was sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons. He stood silently in the doorway, waiting to see if the toddler would respond. She stretched her arms, emitting a high pitched yawn. Her eyes gravitated to the doorway, lighting up immediately.

"Fank!" she cried exuberantly, clamoring off of the loveseat, racing towards him. He picked her up, swinging her around in his arms. He planted a wet kiss against her cheek.

"How are you doing today, pumpkin? Have you been good for the babysitter?" he smiled, nuzzling her cherub face affectionately.

"I always good, Fank! Where's mama?" she inquired, glancing over his shoulder inquisitively.

"Mama had to work late, so she called me. We're going to have loads of fun, okay? How about we watch a movie?" he suggested, sitting her back down on the couch.

"Beauty and the Beast!" she chanted childishly, kicking her legs back and forth.

"You want to watch Beauty and the Beast?" Frank surmised, searching the movie cabinet for the film. "Aha! Here it is!" he grinned, flashing the movie box at her. Lucy clapped delightedly as he popped the disk into the Bluray player. He settled down beside her, not paying too much attention to the film, unless she directed him towards a particular scene.

"Mama!" Lucy bounced up and down gleefully in her seat, pointing at the animated Belle on the screen. Frank had never really given it much thought, but her mother did have a certain resemblance to the fairytale character. It was purely a coincidence, he told himself. It was preposterous to believe his girlfriend was somehow the true Belle from the movie.

The movie carried on, and Lucy stayed glued to the television. He found himself slightly dozing, until she suddenly grabbed him by the shirt, pointing anxiously to the beast on the moving screen. "Papa!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Frank chuckled, pulling Lucy into his lap." That isn't your papa, you silly girl! That's a big, scary, and hairy beast!" he pretended to roar, eliciting a childish giggle from her.

"No! My papa is the beast! Let me show you!" she beamed, crawling out of his lap, and dashing to her bedroom. He furrowed his brow quizzically, wondering what she was hinting at. Belle had informed him that Lucy's father had tragically passed before her birth. In no time, Lucy had returned, a crumpled piece of paper in her hands. She climbed back onto the couch, thrusting the wrinkled paper in his arms, which turned out to be a faded photograph.

"That's Papa!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing a chubby finger at the man wearing a suit, standing beside Belle. His heart slammed against his ribcage as he traced the outline of the stranger's face – a face which had a striking resemblance to his own. Bile lurched in his gut, and he had the sudden urge to vomit. He passed the photo back to Lucy, patting her head lightly. She scrambled to the other end of the sofa, fixating her gaze back on the film.

A slew of queries ran through his head. He felt betrayed, but he also felt used. Was Belle only with him because she had some twisted fantasy about him being her former lover? She'd certainly latched onto him quickly when she'd first arrived in town. Belle wasn't over her ex, and she was clearly using him to fill the void he'd left behind.

As the end credits rolled, he scooped a slumbering Lucy into his arms and tucked her into bed. He aimlessly flipped through channels until he heard the sound of her key turning in the lock. "Hey, I'm home!" she announced, sauntering into the living room.

Frank gifted her with a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. He had a million questions burning on his tongue, though he wasn't able to ask a single one.

"How was Lucy?" she quizzed, settling down on the sofa beside him.

"She was fine," he managed to find his voice as she curled into his side, knotting her fingers through his. His shoulders stiffened at the contact. She reached up to sweep locks of graying hair from his eyes.

"What's wrong? You seem tense," she noted, searching his gaze for a hidden clue.

Frank swallowed hard, wondering how he was going to broach this tedious topic. "Lucy showed me a photograph of you and your former lover. We watched Beauty and the Beast, and she kept referring to the beast as her father. The clincher was, he looks exactly like me. The man could be my doppelganger, and I want to know, truly I must, is the only reason why you're with me because I favor him? When we kiss, do you wish it was him? Are you living out some twisted fantasy of yours by being with me?" he choked out, stifling back a sob.

Belle sighed exhaustively, standing to her feet. "Come with me, and I'll explain everything," she replied, offering him her hand. He reluctantly took it as she led him to her bedroom. She flipped on the lights, leaving him standing there for a moment as she hunched down beside her bed. She reached under it, retrieving a wooden box.

"Care to sit with me a spell?" she asked sheepishly, sitting on the bed. She patted the spot beside her, beckoning him to join her. He clasped his hands together as he sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly from the extra weight.

Belle flipped open the box lid, revealing a chipped porcelain cup, photo album, and some bundled letters. "These are important mementos from my past, Frank. You'll probably never believe what I'm about to tell you," she said, averting her gaze to the faded floral wallpaper.

"I'm listening," he remarked impatiently, a tinge of irritation masking his tone.

"When this is said and done, I won't blame you if you choose to walk out that door and never look back. I'm from a small town in Maine, called Storybrooke. It isn't any town you'll find on a map, because it isn't a real place, truthfully. I originally hail from a realm, known as the Enchanted Forest. The people in your world believe ours is made up, a bunch of fairy tales is the only way I know how to put it. My name is Belle, but it isn't a coincidence. My story is the true version of Beauty and the Beast. My former lover's name was Rumpelstiltskin. He was a cursed being, and he made deals with people in our realm, and he could be rather beastly at times. I was once a princess in a merchant kingdom, called Avonlea. My kingdom had been overrun by ogres, and we called on him to save us. He always demanded a price for his deals, and I was it. Over time, we fell in love. Our relationship was a rocky one from the start, and when we came to this land, we were separated for a long time. He created a curse which the Evil Queen cast to transport us here. We didn't remember anything for twenty-eight long years, including our former identities. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter was the key to breaking the curse. She was sent to this realm through an enchanted wardrobe with Pinocchio. Twenty-eight years later, she came to Storybrooke, and over time, due to much coaxing from her son, she believed and broke the curse. Oh, yes, I forgot that part, Rumpelstiltskin came to this land to reunite with his son. He and the "savior" had a son together long before she came to Storybrooke. She gave the baby up for adoption, and ironically, it was the Evil Queen who adopted him. I know this is all too much, but it's the truth. Yes, you look like him, and it was why I was drawn to you in the beginning, but not anymore. I love you for you, Frank," she dispelled, clasping is hand tightly in her own.

Belle expected him to run, put as much distance between them as he could. He squeezed her hand tightly, pulling her onto his lap. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he seared her lips with a kiss, his free hand gripping her right hip securely. He released her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you believe me?" she inquired hesitantly, hoping he hadn't merely reacted out of emotion.

He swept a cluster of chestnut curls from her eyes. "Your tale is quite farfetched, but I have no reason to disprove it. I've had a sense ever since I met you, that you couldn't be from this world. There are some days I believe you stepped straight out of my dreams. My resemblance to your deceased lover is uncanny, but I'll adjust. As long as you know I'm not him, nor will I ever be," he replied, catching her off guard by his acceptance of her tale.

"No, he told me he desired for me to love again. I've buried him along with my feelings. I know some small part of me will always love him, but thankfully, I have Lucy. She's the best parts of both of us," she returned, a watery chuckle escaping her lips.

"I understand. I'll always love Scarlet as well, but it doesn't mean I won't make room for new love. I love you, Belle, and I hope we can make each other happy," he said, laying across the mattress with her. She rested her head on his chest, sighing contentedly.

"I'm open to anything with you, Frank," she stated, closing her eyes briefly.

"Will you marry me?" he proposed, catching her off guard. She gazed up at him as if he'd gone mad, but by the look in his eyes, she knew he was serious.

"Are you serious?" she queried, full of disbelief.

"Yes, I mean, I'm sorry for being so forward. It's just – I know I love you, and I'm weary of spending our nights apart. I want to seal the deal, and make you mine forever," he affirmed, his sable depths full of certainty.

"Yes, Frank Keane. I'll marry you, you silly man," she laughed, knowing it was sudden, but he'd accepted her for who she truly was. There was no other man on the planet who would do that, and she had no desire to let him go. Rumple's passing had left a void in her heart, one which Frank had filled. Call it fate or destiny, however, Belle knew Rumpelstiltskin had been guiding her journey this entire time – to a place she was finally able to call home with a man she loved.

A/AN: I'll be adding an epilogue shortly. Thanks for tuning in!


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

A/AN: I'd like to thank everyone who gave this fic some love. There aren't many Frankelle fics, and I hope some of you all will change that.

One Year Later...

Belle and Frank had wed two months after he'd proposed. He'd gifted Belle with a chocolate diamond engagement ring, a symbol of his love for her, and her unyielding desire for his truffles. They'd traded in their apartments for a three bedroom house in the distant countryside. They wanted a place for Lucy to frolic and play. Her daughter had even sweet talked her new step-father into buying her a puppy – a spunky dalmatian, Lucy dubbed Whizzer. He liked to pee on everything, and she was currently obsessed with 101 Dalmatians.

Belle scrubbed a plate coated with spaghetti, attempting to keep the phone held to her ear while she cleaned. Neal had called her as he routinely did every two weeks.

"So, what are the current happenings in Storybrooke, Neal?" Belle spoke into the receiver.

"Well, that's actually why I called. You see, we're going home, Belle. Regina found an old spell that can take us back without enacting another curse," he explained. Belle felt her heart drop as the weight of his words sank in.

"That means I'll never get to see you again," she deadpanned, her eyes misting over with tears.

"Yeah, but it's the only way to break Emma's curse. It chips away at her soul and humanity a little more each day. True love's is unpredictable in this realm. We need to be over there for it to work. You could always come with us," he said hopefully.

"You know I can't, Neal. My life is here with Frank. I love him. Besides, there's nothing left in the Enchanted Forest for me. Father hasn't acknowledged me since I gave birth to Rumple's "spawn", as he so "kindly"put it. My life here is great! We have a nice home with a big yard. Lucy even got a puppy, and I refuse to rip her away from all of this, to transport her back to a land overrun by ogres and pestilence," she replied, her voice laced with melancholy.

"You're right, Belle. Life here is much better than back there, but I'm solely doing this for Emma. I wanted to ask you, though, I knew what your answer would be. I've auctioned off most of Papa's assets and put the money in a trust fund for Lucy, for when she's older. You can use it to pay for college or whatever she needs. I'm mailing you the info. We'll be going back within the next couple of days, but I had to say goodbye before we left," he replied somberly.

Belle smiled as a tear trekked down her cheek. "Goodbye, Neal. I wish you all the best. Send Emma and Henry my love," she choked back a sob.

"I love you too, Belle. All I can wish for you and Lucy is a good life," he returned, an inevitable farewell on the horizon.

"I love you too, Neal. Goodbye, and best of luck to you all," she returned, gripping the phone tightly in her hand.

"Goodbye, Belle," he remarked. His voice still echoed within her mind, though he'd hung up nearly twenty minutes ago. She sat at the kitchen table, dabbing at her eyes as she cradled the chipped porcelain cup in her hands.

Her old life was nothing more than a fleeting memory. There would be nothing left of it within the days to come. An empty forest where her imaginary town once stood would be all which remained of Storybrooke. She was so caught up in her musings, she didn't hear the backdoor open.

"I'm home, darling," his lilting brogue greeted her, his arms encircling around her neck.

"Hey," she reverberated softly, still staring forlornly at the cup.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Frank asked, nuzzling her nape softly.

"His son called me and told me they were all going back to the realm we originated from. He invited me to go with them, but I declined," she said, wiping her damp eyes on her sleeve.

"Did you want to go back?" he queried, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, my home is here with you," she supplied, glancing up at him, thoughtfully. She sat the cup on the table, moving his arms from around her neck so she could stand. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him, relaxing her forehead against his.

"I love you, Frank, and my home isn't a place, for I've found it in your heart," she whispered, resting her palm over his chest.

"And, I love you, Belle, forever and always," he professed, tucking an errant curl behind her ear as he dipped her back in a heartfelt kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy! Gross!" a small childish voice resounded from behind them. Frank glanced up to see Lucy wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Come here, pumpkin! You're next!" he chortled, releasing Belle and scooping her into his arms.

"No!" Lucy wailed as he tickled her mercilessly. After a bit of fussing, he sat her down, and she scampered off.

"You're so good with her," Belle beamed, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"What can I say? I love my girls," he winked, draping his arm over her shoulders. They glanced out the window, observing Whizzer chase Lucy around the yard. If this wasn't paradise, then she didn't know what was. Her first love was gone, but she'd miraculously given her heart to another, a man she believed was Rumple's other self in this world. She often wondered if there was another one of her walking around somewhere on this plane of existence. She'd tried to make sense of their situation numerous times, but there were no books with a coherent answer. She supposed their phenomenon would remain a mystery. She may have fallen in love with two men with the same face, but their hearts were different. Rumple was gone, but a small piece of him lived on in Frank. And, Belle was grateful for happy beginnings.

The End


End file.
